Kazuo Yashiki
Kazuo Yashiki (八敷一男, Yashiki Kazuo, default name) is the protagonist of ''Death Mark''. An amnesiac who has been marked prior to the start of the game, he lost all of his memories, including the knowledge of his own identity. He arrives at the Kujou Mansion and discovers the doll, Mary, sitting on a couch, and the corpse of Saya Kujou; at this discovery, he starts his quest to be freed of his Mark. Biography Masamune Kujou was the eldest child of Murasame Kujou, and the older brother of Saya Kujou. Seven years prior to the events of Death Mark, his father passed away, and Masamune became head of the Kujou family, inheriting the Kujou Mansion. Two years later, while he and Saya were sorting the storage room, they came across a box that held a Western-style doll, breaking the seal that held its malevolence in place. Seeking information on the doll, Masamune learned that his great-grandfather was the one that put the seal on it in the first place, but died soon after, unable to leave a record about it. He further discovered the Kujou family lent the doll to the military during World War II, where it was kept in an underground shelter for research; he learned more about this secretive location provided by a homeless man. Determined to find more information on the doll, he traveled overseas to America, but there, he got into an accident that resulted in a brief coma. After coming to, he contacted Saya, learning that he was presumed dead and she inherited the Kujou family. ''Death Mark'' ''NG'' In one of the D-cards and according to Rosé, Kazuo Yashiki is mentioned to be on a business trip overseas continuing to learn and investigate more on the supernatural. He appears to confront a berserk Akira Kijima in ''NG'''s Bad End. Personality Initial Concept Gallery Concept Art Promotional Art Official Art Death Mark Art Collection, p.10 *He prides himself in making a good cup of coffee, but not much else. *Due to the adventure game style of Death Mark's gameplay, one of the running gags through the chapters is that he collects useless items and garbage, claiming not knowing what he could use them for but believing they are there for a purpose. Many partners will poke fun at the player for adding strange items to their inventory. *At the start of the game, Moe Watanabe will ask the main character who he is in relation to Saya Kujou, to which there are three options. If he responds with "A relative", she will remark he must be her older brother, and that he has similar eyes. This turns out to be exactly the case. *His voice actor, Ryo Nezuka, also provides the voice for Shuuji Daimon. *In the ending credits of the English release, Kazuo is credited as being voiced by Akibo Shieh, the founder of Aksys Games. It is unknown if this is an error. References Category:Humans Category:Death Mark Characters Category:NG Characters Category:Death Mark Category:NG